32nd Street
by Isabel DeVore
Summary: Some one is saying good-bye to the heroes of long ago....guess who it is and who they are saying good-bye too!


Title: 32nd Street  
Author: Isabel DeVore  
Rating: pg-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything I didn't make up.  
E-mail: Stardustpixie01@hotmail.com  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
32nd Street:  
  
  
The moon rose as the sun set. Rising up high it cast it's silvery light down the alleyways and street avenues. But stopped before 32nd street. Whistling winds ran through the city calling in the night sky, calling in the darkness. With the nightly bells ringing the people came out of their houses to travel the streets of Deling City.   
Soft footsteps echoed through the alleyway barely noticeable. The sound nearly drowned out by the whirring of the passing trains. Feet so small came out of the darkness of the alley and soon were followed out by the person they belonged. She walked down the avenue, down to the great, old, gate that had trapped the Sorceress so long ago. Gliding a smooth, pale hand across the old, rusted gates, Cerah Athens threw her head back in pain. Images assaulted her eyes, images from a battle long ago. As the vision progressed she saw a familiar figure, a man in white trench coat wielding a gunblade valiantly, and at this, she smiled. Soon the vision left just as quickly as it came and Cerah returned to her walking, this time with the image of her white clad night in her mind.   
Turning the corner the raven-haired beauty smiled at the old lady that ran the Item Store and the woman smiled back. It was good to be in a place where no one knew her. In the last town she was in she was ran out of it because of her name and her visions. They had said she was the spawn of the great evil and her visions verified her evilness. But Cerah didn't think her visions evil like they had thought, she thought them a gift. Because they enabled her to see the people that would have loved her, they who died so long ago. But now she was in a new city with new people and had begun using her mother's maiden name, so everything was good now. Besides, this was her home; she had finally come home.  
She continued walking down the roads and back ways until she reached the cemetery. As she pushed the creaky, old, gate open the wind seemed to stop. Swiftly but quietly she tiptoed through the headstones and monuments of the dead and made her way to the grand willow tree. Cerah parted the tree's curtain of leaves and branches to find two headstones. She laid her basket of flowers down and kneeled before the two stones. She traced the name on the first stone and then the second, searing the letters and words into her memory. She might not ever be able to come here again and she wanted to remember them one last time. They were the people she saw in her visions, they were the people who could have loved her had they lived long enough, they were her creators.   
A child born unto night and sired by day but belonging to neither, Cerah was on her own since the day she was given life. Her father had died before she was born and her mother not long after she had given Cerah a name. A name that would condemn her to torment if she used it, the surname of the great evil, Almasy. Taking out a blue Iris she laid it at the foot of the first stone, tracing the name one last time. She did the same to the second but instead laid a red Rose down in place of the Iris. Then pulling the Lilac out of her hair she laid the flower the color of her eyes in the middle of the two stones. Blue and Red make Purple... she chided herself.   
She forced herself up to her feet and brushed the dirt and grass from her lavender dress. Picking up her basket of flowers she whipped the solitary tear away and began walking back out to the city's dimly lit streets. Wear she was Cerah Athens not Cerah Almasy. Back to the place where instead of being the daughter of Day and Night, she was just a pretty, young woman. She was just the flower girl on 32nd street, the one with the Lilac in her hair.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what do you think? I don't know if I like this one two much. It's kinda vague ya know? R&R!  
  
  



End file.
